Skunk Fu! The Art of CHRISTMAS
by ShrekRulez
Summary: This is a first holiday story about the Book of Christmas came to the Valley and the Ninja Monkeys are gonna try to ruin it for them. Can they be stopped or Christmas will be done for?


HO-HO-HO-HO! This is gonna be the first holiday fanfic of Skunk Fu in history. This is about when Skunk found the ancient book of Christmas to bring the holiday season into the Valley. Find out on....

SKUNK FU!

The Art of CHRISTMAS

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

NOTE: Since Robot Ninja is out of commission for awhile so he's trying to fix himself and his army, but, he'll return someday. He's not in this fanfic until next time. There are no 2 parts for this story.

It all started in the wintery weather of the Valley, Skunk and his girl, Fox, are playing into the snowy weather around like snowball fights while Rabbit and Squirrel skating together on the frozen lake. Master Panda came and saw them while he smiles and he left. Suddenly, few snowmen came and it's disguised by the evil Ninja Monkeys.

"Okay, my monkey friends. We'll attack by my command so we can take the Valley. Understand? Huh?," said Baboon.

Baboon saw his monkey warriors were playing in the snow and Baboon smacking his face of disgust. He smacks his warriors with a snowball and said to them, "knock it off, you pitiful banana lovers. All right. Attack on the count of three."

"This is fun, huh, lover boy?," Fox asks.

"Definitely. The snow is so wonderful I can taste it. (Caught the snowflake) Mmm. Needs a lot of sugar," said Skunk.

"That's because it's made of water without ingredients," said Fox.

"I loved ice skating with you, sweetie. It feels like I'm flying through the snow," said Squirrel.

"I know what you mean, baby cakes. Wow. I never seen those snowmen before. Wait a second," said Rabbit while he look very close of the snowmen and it has a black tail. He recognized the tail. It belongs to....

"FOX! SKUNK! LOOK OUT! IT'S THE NINJA MONKEYS!," Rabbit shouts.

"NEVER MIND! ATTACK!," said Baboon and then, the fight starts when the monkeys are popping out of the snowmen outfit. Skunk and Fox starts fighting with them until some monkeys got slipped and going into the frozen lake. Rabbit and Squirrel smiles and start fighting them ice skating style. The ninja monkeys try their best, but, they always screw it up again.

"MONKEYS, RETREAT! RETREAT! (Growls) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU ANIMAL...! (snowball smacked on his face)," said Baboon.

"BULL'S EYE! Nice to a have a winter spirit, baboon face. GET LOST OR YOU'LL BE FROZEN IN THE LAKE LIKE LAST TIME!," said Skunk.

Baboon growls as he leaving with the monkeys snowbounded and smack down by them. They're laughing at them.

"WHAT A BUNCH OF SNOW DUMMIES! HA HA HA!," said Rabbit.

"You got that right, honey bunch," said Squirrel.

When of a sudden, Skunk's laughing out loud as he tripped on a book and fell into the snow bank. Fox grabs his right arm and asks,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm overexcited, that's all. There's something I tripped over, but, I don't know what," said Skunk.

"Wait a sec. There's some kind of book sits on the snow bank," said Squirrel.

"What is it?," Rabbit asks.

The animals were gather around while Fox holds the book as she's cleaning the snow coverage on the cover. It was a ancient book called the book of Christmas.

"WOW!," they said.

"The book of Christmas? What's that?," Fox asks.

"Hmm. Sounds very interesting. Let's go back to the Valley Palace. Maybe we can find out there," said Skunk.

"That's the way I love you, my Skunky Skunk," said Fox.

Moments later at the Valley Palace, Skunk and his friends were still looking at the book and then, Ox and Bird came from sledding around. They looked at them reading a book and Bird flew over them and asks the animals a question.

"What book are you reading at, guys?"

"It's a book of Christmas and we didn't open the book. Only the cover," said Skunk.

"I'll open the book. Let me try," said Bird as he open the book really hard and he did it until he got a papercut. "OW! OUCH! My little feathery finger," said Bird while kissing his finger's boo-boo. They look at everything from pictures, recipes, gift ideas and especially decorating.

"WOW! IT'S COOL!," said Skunk.

"Look all those things on that book. It's like what Skunk said, it's totally cool," said Fox.

"Wow! I see Santa Claus. I wish I could meet him in person," said Ox.

"You are even dumber than your looks, Ox. There's no such thing as a Santa Claus. It's your own imagination," said Bird.

"Well, there's one problem, we don't anything to make Christmas," said Rabbit.

"I do," said Squirrel.

"HUH!?!," they said.

"Come. I show you," said Squirrel as she leaves the Valley Palace while the animals start following her to someplace where Squirrel restores her stuff. A little later, they're at the harbor with the Ninja Monkey's ship. Squirrel hold the crate with her strength and threw at Rabbit.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!," said Rabbit as he got squished under the crate.

"He got it," said Skunk and Fox while they're laughing.

"So that's the stuff you got inside that Ninjerk's ship?," Skunk asks.

"Yep. All the stuff just giving away from my late parents. Thank you, Mom and Dad," said Squirrel.

"(muffles) I hate to interrupt your emotional scene, but....GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!," said Rabbit.

"Okay, Rabbit," said Fox as the animals were lifting the crate off from him as Rabbit said, "you can call me shorty," and Skunk said, "you always been shorty, Rabbit," as the ladies were laughing until the Ninja Monkeys came for a rematch. "NINJA MONKEYS!," they said as they're to battle. The rematch starts with high kicks, arms smacking and using the crate as a weapon to smack most of the monkeys badly. Then, Crane and Duck came and saw the battle and got the 8 fans for making a 4 WINDS ATTACK on the Ninja Monkeys.

"Hey, let's do the 4 winds attack on those snow monkeys," said Crane.

"Before they'll get more reinforcements while we're battling them," said Duck.

"RIGHT!," said Fox and Skunk as Duck gives them the fans. The monkeys are surrounding them to make one final attack until the animals are gonna do....

"4 WINDS ATTACK!," they shouted. They flew up with their fans and spinning around faster. Squirrel hold Rabbit tightly as the snow blowing around like a tornado and blowing the monkeys away and going back to their training camp. Baboon came out with his hot banana cocoa and marshmallows until the snow monkeys land on him. Baboon's cocoa starts freezing and getting steamed. The 4 animals were landed safely and gave themselves a high 5.

"ALL RIGHT! WOO-HOO! MONKEYS ARE SNOWBOUND!," they shouted.

"Is Rabbit okay, Squirrel?," Duck asks.

"Yeah. He'll be all right. Let's get the stuff back to the Palace. And hurry," said Squirrel.

Later back at the Valley Palace, all the animals came with the wooden crate from Squirrel's. Master Panda came back from his wintery walk and saw them with a big wooden crate and he asks, "my, my, my warriors, what crate is this and who belongs to?"

"It's Squirrel, Master. She put this crate from one of the Ninja Monkey's ships. We don't know what's in it yet," said Skunk.

"You'll see," said Squirrel.

"On the count of three, guys. 1...2...3! LIFT!," said Fox as the animals lift up the crate and got construction paper, stuffing with string and needles, red and green velvet materials, ingredients to make something with and pinecones. Also more things are inside as well.

"Wow. Outstanding stuff which you have, my dear. What's all the stuff, anyway?," Panda asks.

"Look at this book. It's the book of Christmas," said Fox while giving the book and Panda saw few pages and smiles happily. "I never seen like Christmas for a long time," said Panda. Mantis hops on Master Panda's head and saw something beautiful on top of the tree and it's a angel. "Wow. Magnificent. Never seen anything more indescribily beautiful. I must make that one now," and Mantis left in a hurry to make something.

"What's up with Mantis now?," Skunk asks.

"Don't know. Let's get ready for Christmas," said Fox.

The animals are getting stuff one at a time. First, Tiger, Crane and Duck are making a holly pinecone decorations with glue. Tiger got his face with glue and pinecone together. They were laughing. Second, Frog and the Bees were making a wreath made of green leaves and holly berries. Next, Fox and Skunk were making a centerpiece with 3 pinecones, holly berries and green leaves with a glass jar. After they finished it, they put it on the table. Fox smiles and so is Skunk, too. Also, they made their own stockings and hanging them on the ledge of the chimney except Bird's.

Later, they're about to be done when Master Panda saw the book and saw the picture perfect of a Christmas Tree.

"Listen, there's something definitely wrong with our picture. According to this book, we need a Christmas Tree," said Master Panda.

"A what? A Christmas Tree? Begging your pardon, Master, but, there's no evergreen trees around," said Duck.

"Yeah. It's physically impossible to find. Even on the rough weather in the Valley," said Crane.

"That's why I will volunteer this mission. To make this Christmas so awesomely cool," said Skunk.

"If you feel really lonely, I can come along, if you want me to," said Fox as she's kissing Skunk making him blushingly red. "OKAY! COME ON!," said Skunk as both of them were dressing up to keep warm and here they go outside to find the Christmas Tree for their greatest Christmas ever. As Skunk and Fox are going to find the Christmas Tree on a blustery snowy weather, one of the Ninja Monkeys saw them going to the bamboo forest to find something. He's following them to the forest for the counterattack.

Skunk and Fox search high and low to find a perfect Christmas Tree while the Ninja Monkey picks his nose and eat it. He waits for awhile and then, both lovers stopped and sad which they can't find a tree around.

"This is just great. We can't even find a awesomely tree for Christmas. Guess we failed," said Skunk.

"Don't say that. Surely we'll find a tree indefinitely. Something will be coming around," said Fox as the Ninja Monkey came to fight. "NINJA MONKEY!," both shouted as they're about to fight. The fight just started as both fighters start fighting with the Ninja Monkey, but, the snow blocks them fighting.

"Hey, where did you go?," Skunk asks as Ninja Monkey smack him down, "HEY! (KICK!) OW! (SMACK!) HEY!"

"LEAVE MY LOVER BOY ALONE! (KICK!) HEY! (SMACK!) OW! (THUD!)," said Fox while Ninja Monkey smacking Fox down on the snowy ground. Skunk and Fox stop fighting as Ninja Monkey laughing his fur off until they saw a tree as they got a sneaky trap for the Ninja Monkey.

"(sinister laughing) OH, NINJERK! I'M SO HELPLESS TO FIGHT IN THIS WEATHER! I SURRENDER!," said Skunk.

Ninja Monkey heard Skunk's plea and he's about to high punch them, but, high punch the evergreen tree and it's start to break. "TIMBER!," they shouted as they high tail themselves out of there. As the tree timbers down, the Ninja Monkey saw the tree coming down and going faster away from the tree. Later at the camp, Baboon got his banana cocoa with marshmallows and said,

"Ahh. Nothing like a banana cocoa on a wintery day. No one or anything can hurt my cocoa."

Until now. ZIPS!

"WHAT!?! Can you see I'm having a....? (looking at the tree timbering down) Oh, wasabi," said Baboon when the tree slam him good. (TIMBER!) Then, Skunk and Fox run and flip faster and lands on the tree safely. Both of them were laughing.

"It's very nice of your Ninja Monkey to cut our Christmas Tree," said Fox.

"Take care and enjoy your cocoa," said Skunk.

They took the tree and head out as Baboon got burned very badly and he knew the holiday season which his arch enemies so now he's gonna make a plan to ruin their holiday spirit. A little later, Fox and Skunk got a tree inside and they are wowed.

"That's the most beautiful tree I ever seen," said Duck.

"I never seen a evergreen tree in this Valley. Where did you find this tree, Skunk?," Tiger asks.

"One of Ninjerk's timber the tree down on Baboon's face. Also his cocoa, too," said Skunk while laughing.

"Yeah. He's on fire from his face," said Rabbit laughing.

"HEY! RABBIT! COME ON! It's the holidays. Although Baboon needs chocolate face to be yummy, but, gross," said Squirrel while snickering.

"Okay, now, enough of making Baboon's face thing, we have to finish decorating. What's the book say?," Master Panda asks.

"Hmm. This picture indicates of ornaments and tinsel and a angel on top," said Squirrel.

"Hmm. We have leftovers of any material to make ornaments," said Frog.

"Also we need....," said Fox until Rabbit is struggle to get out of the construction paper chains, "HELP! I'M TRAPPED AND I CANNOT GET OUT!," then, Squirrel answered, "never mind. Problem solved." Now, all the animals are starting to make ornaments from different materials as Bird got his own and last stocking to put on the chimney. Bird's stocking unwraps itself to really long all the way down. The animals saw Bird's long stocking and feeling upset.

"WHAT!?! It's Christmas and I want more everything in my list," said Bird.

"BIRD!," they shouted.

"AYA!," said Master Panda as he smack his face and moving down.

Later, all the animals done making the ornaments and putting on the tree and Duck makes candy canes from the recipe of the Book of Christmas and wrapping with plastic material and hanging them on the tree when Rabbit is gonna get his own until Squirrel look at him as Rabbit laughing nervously. The tree is almost done as they saw the tree top with nothing on top.

"This tree ain't finish decorating yet. There's something missing, everyone," said Master Panda.

"We follow the instructions of this cool book. AHA! A angel. It needs a angel," said Skunk as he points a angel on top of the tree from the picture. "Where can we get a angel around here?," Crane asks.

"Don't be frightened with grief. I made my masterpiece and take a look," said Mantis as he showing the angel he made Chinese Angel for top of their own tree. They wowed when they saw the angel from Mantis. Skunk helps him as he flew faster and threw Mantis along with the Chinese Angel. He landed on the top and put the angel on top. They're applauding with glee as the tree finally decorated. They're done.

At nighttime, everyone are asleep except for Skunk as he saw the Christmas Tree and everything decorated everywhere until Fox came and saw her sweetie saw everything and the tree. Fox asks,

"Can't sleep, huh, sweetie?"

"Nope. I love this Christmas season so much. I can't believe we got Christmas in this Valley," said Skunk.

"Yeah. Actually, it's our first. No other ninjerks will ever ruin our holiday season," said Fox until Baboon saw everything from Fox and Skunk hugging together as he laughing evilly. "Don't be too sure, my dear Fox, we'll destroy your holiday forever. HA HA HA! YAH!," said Baboon as he slipping down on the snowy ground. "Wasabi," said Baboon until the snow pile lands on him.

According on their Chinese calender, it's December 24th, Christmas Eve, and at dawn, all the animals are playing in the snow and Duck and Crane are making their Christmas dinner for tomorrow. Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys are ready to battle as they saw the animals playing in the snow.

"Look at those fools, my army. Soon very soon they won't win this battle," said Baboon as he gonna enjoy his cocoa while his army freezing to death. One of the monkeys want his cocoa until Baboon said to his army troop, "You want my cocoa? NO WAY! It's your fault for spilling my cocoa. YOU WON'T GET ANY!," until the Ninja Monkey kick Baboon's butt and spills his cocoa and shouted. "AHH!" The other Ninja Monkey high five on the another one.

Rabbit and Squirrel are ice skating together when Rabbit holds her while being struggled she's thud on Rabbit while under the ice. "Oopsy. I got you, my sweet. Better heat things up," said Squirrel when she's kissing Rabbit and the love heats him right up.

"Thank you for making me very warm, sweetheart," said Rabbit as Fox and Skunk laughing.

Their holiday fun is about to end when the monkeys dressing up like snowmen and ready to attack. Fox and Skunk saw the snowmen and Skunk said, "cool snowmen, Fox. I didn't know you have talent."

"Skunk, I didn't make them. I smell monkeys and they're stinking worse," said Fox.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! THE NINJA MONKEYS!," said Skunk as the Ninja Monkeys pop open out of the snowmen and attack.

"SKUNK! FOX!," they shouted as they're about to fight them off. Both animals fighting endlessly with wooden sticks and snowballs also high kick and chops faster. Master Panda shouts, "NINJA MONKEYS! ATTACK!," and then, the Valley Animals are at the battlefield to fight them off to never let them ruining their Christmas season ever. Baboon saw Skunk and he ran quickly. He high kick Skunk into the frozen lake and starts cracking. Skunk sank into the frozen water.

"SKUNK! YOU BABOON!," said Fox and saw Baboon.

"That's my name don't get my fur. HA HA HA! Now, you're my Christmas present," said Baboon as he grab her arm tightly. Fox smack his face and the Ninja Monkeys laughing. "SILENCE! Get the prisoners to our camp. It'll be our Christmas fun yet," said Baboon as he laughing evilly.

The Ninja Monkeys took the animal protectors to their camp and leaving Skunk underwater freezing so badly. It's all over for their holiday season and it's gonna be their worst Christmas yet. Skunk pops out of the water as a ice block. Skunk saw the monkeys took his friends and he's crying his eyes out as a little icy dots. Suddenly, the magic of the Book of Christmas flying out of nowhere and lands closer to Skunk. The pages turning faster to the history of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer page.

Skunk reads the whole history that a reindeer was a misfit and with his red nose that saves Christmas from disaster. Skunk knows what to do and said, "Hmm. Interesting. Also, awesomely cool. Hmm. Maybe I can think good thoughts and let it shine." Skunk's thinking really clearly about the times with his gal and his friends, too. Sometimes he done bad things, but, he fix it many times. Then, his red nose shines like never before.

"(melting the ice into nothing) WOW! COOL! LOOK OUT, NINJA MONKEYS! (sinister laughing)," said Skunk.

Meanwhile at the camp, the Ninja Monkeys were celebrating their victory as Fox sits closer to Baboon displeased from his furry face.

"Well, my darling, what did you think of our celebration? Huh?," Baboon asks.

"Eat banana, furry dork," said Fox as the Ninja Monkeys laughing again.

"SILENCE OR NO MORE BANANA COCOA FOR YOU!," said Baboon and then, the Ninja Monkeys are shutting up. Skunk prancing like a reindeer and wearing reindeer antlers getting to battle with Baboon. "Now, how about our Christmas kiss?," Baboon asks.

"I cannot bear to watch that Baboon's face, man," said Rabbit.

"You and me both, Rabbit," said Frog as he pretend gaging.

Then...

"NOT SO FAST, BABOON! I, SKUNK THE RED NOSED REINDEER, CAME TO STOP YOUR FUN!," said Skunk.

The Ninja Monkeys were laughing so hard and so is Baboon as he said, "BOY, YOU'RE SO STUPIDER! HA HA HA!"

"Well, eat red nose, Baboon," said Skunk as his nose shines brighter and blind the Ninja Monkeys and Baboon, too. Skunk high kick and smack every Ninja Monkey around. He rescue the animals by using his red nose cutting the rope. The Ninja Monkeys aren't finished with them yet.

"Looks like those party crashers need a freshure course," said Crane.

"Let's deck their halls with smack downs without holly," said Duck.

Then, the fight continues as they fought so endlessly while Baboon came to fight with Skunk and his red nose. They high kick back and fourth until Skunk using his red nosed when Baboon tries to stomp him. Baboon stops when his butt is cooking big time.

"Hmm. Something's smells so delicious. Wait a sec. IT'S ME COOKING! AHH!," Baboon shouts and ran off quickly and cooling off when Rabbit took the bucket with water and switch another bucket with powder. BOOM! Baboon got smoked and down. The animals ran off and never go back to the camp.

"Ugh. I hate Christmas," said Baboon as one of the monkeys got the cocoa as Baboon is rightfully mad and giving him a cocoa mug with marshmallows. The monkeys said Merry Christmas in monkey language and Baboon smiles and crying with a tear. They'll be back to battle again someday soon.

Later...

"I'm so glad you okay, my pupil. We thought you've been a ice fish for dinner," said Panda.

"Well, the Book of Christmas help me. I guess there's something about Christmas in this book. (Picking up the book and opening it to the last page) AHA! There it is," said Skunk.

"It said, 'the true meaning of Christmas is to be with friends and family,'" said Bird.

"Uhh...Oh. 'Friendship, happiness, and uhh...giving to others. That's what Christmas is about, Bird," said Ox.

"Hmm. I guess so. I WANT SOME MOR STUFF!," said Bird.

"BIRD!," they shouted.

Suddenly, Pig came back from collecting the truffles for Christmas dinner and he said to the animal protectors.

"I GOT THE TRUFFLES FOR THE CHRISTMAS DINNER! HEY! MY BOOK! I was looking all over the Valley."

"HUH!?! YOUR BOOK!?! So that means that is his book he's looking for it," said Rabbit.

"My activity and coloring book has been found," said Pig and the animals found the last page and it said "The Magic of Christmas: Activity and Coloring Book".

"Did you realize what you're done? All the instructions and everything we been through. I OUTTA...!," said Skunk while he's getting closer towards to Pig as he exclaims to Skunk,

"PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SO SORRY!," then, Skunk hugging him tightly and smiling with happiness.

"THANK YOU, PIG! OH, THANK YOU, PIG!," said Skunk.

"For what, Skunk?," Pig asks.

"For bringing the holiday season to the Valley. Without your book, this holiday will never been made," said Master Panda.

"THANK YOU!," they shouted with glee.

Suddenly, a sound of jingle bells keep on jingling as the sleigh with 8 reindeers keep on prancing on air and landing on the snowy ground. He came out of his sleigh and coming towards to the animal protectors. It's Santa Claus, himself. The animals didn't believe it and neither is Bird. Ox said, "told you he's real, Bird."

"Buddy, next time, I owe you a bunches of acorns til springtime," said Bird.

"HO-HO-HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I was going around the world until I saw everything from my magical snowball. I see Pig's Coloring Book to bring Christmas in the Valley," said Santa.

"Yes, sir. We follow directions to make decorations. For the tree and everything," said Squirrel.

"Mm-hmm. Pig is very special for this holiday season. We owe you, Pig," said Duck.

"You all will get special gifts tonight until you all go to sleep," said Santa.

"WE WILL!," they shouted.

Later that Christmas Eve Night, Santa Claus came back at the Valley Palace with the sack this time. He went down on the chimney safely and saw the decorations and the presents under the tree from the animals themselves. He smiles and putting more presents under their tree. Then, putting something in their stockings and Bird's, too. He's done his job and up the chimney he goes and sitting down on his sleigh. He snaps his control strap and going back to the North Pole. As dawn rises from the hilltop, it's CHRISTMAS DAY! All the animal are opening their presents from each other. They got special presents and hugging together.

Also opening their gifts from Santa Claus in their own stockings. They were surprised and feeling with happiness around them. Frog puts a mistletoe under Fox and Skunk.

"What's that, Frog?," Skunk asks.

"It's a mistletoe. I made it myself. It's a traditional Christmas kiss underneath it. Try it out," said Frog.

Skunk and Fox starts kissing underneath the mistletoe and so is Squirrel and Rabbit. "THANKS, FROG!," they shouted as Frog blushingly red. Then, after the present thing is done, they have a feast with all the trimmings including truffle dressing on a goose. They got their special glass cups with punch to appose a toast as Master Panda said,

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE! ATTENTION! We should make a toast to Pig and Christmas. Without them, it wouldn't be the same. TO PIG AND CHRISTMAS!"

"TO PIG AND CHRISTMAS!," they shouted and drinking their punch. Later they all gather around the tree and Skunk said,

"I'm glad we got our 1st Christmas. It's not the things we get or decorations, it's each other. Not only friends, but, my family."

"You're absolutely right, my sweet. We shall be cheerful all year around. Right, guys?," said Fox and they agreed with her.

"Let's just say Merry Christmas to the world," said Tiger.

"A very good idea, Tiger," said Mantis.

"LET'S DO IT!," said Frog.

"FOR ALL OF US TO EVERYONE, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!," They said.

That's all for the Skunk Fu stories for this year, but, more adventures until next year. For you Skunk Fu fans, families and friends, I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! See you in 2K9! Happy Holidays, everyone!

SKUNK FU! THE END!


End file.
